


A Close Call

by Sabrielle



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrielle/pseuds/Sabrielle
Summary: John Seed just can't stop radioing the Deputy.





	A Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> So this drabble is actually based off a lovely piece of art by nihiilesbian on tumblr. As always their art is amazing! I found that piece particularly inspiring… Also who’s Deputy doesn’t get a kick out of annoying John??

John Seed circled his desk, rapping his knuckles gently on the hardwood top. The thick, comforting walls of his bunker surrounded him. Lately, he preferred it here, closer to the people, his people. A radio, silent for the moment, sat on the desk next to him. John had developed a delightfully conjugal relationship with the Deputy as of late. She was entertaining, if not a bit too tenacious and stubborn. He always took pleasure in overcoming a tough challenge and the Deputy was one he was going to particularly relish in conquering. She tainted everything with her sin, even him. Impatience and frustration were feelings she inspired in him daily, as well as something else that coiled hotly in his core whenever his thoughts turned to her. Their little game of cat and mouse had him sweetly anticipating their next meeting. She may have slipped from his fingers after the baptism at the river, but the next time John laid hands on the Deputy he would make her see, make her understand. Just the thought of radioing her made his shoulders tighten in anticipation. He was so close to having her. She was a sinner, and he would be her salvation.

Circling the table one more time, John paused, his hand hovering over the receiver. He hadn’t had news of her in some time. There was no need to try and convince himself, it was an easy decision, a small pleasure he was surely allowed. John made himself comfortable, rested on the edge of the desk and wrapped the mic cord idly through his fingers.

“My dear Dep-uty,” he drawled out her title “You know you won’t win this game of hide and seek. Why not spare your friends the inevitable pain and turn yourself in?” He flicked a minute piece of lint from his vest, trying to ignore the fiery flush brought on by thoughts of her. 

“Why don’t you come make me?” her voice crackled across the line, bracketed by laughter.

A warmth curled low in his stomach at the sound of her voice, petulant response that it was. He sighed. “What will it be today? Another outpost? Perhaps, a couple more silos? You realize, the more you transgress the harsher your atonement will be.”

“Uh-huh, I’m sure you would love that.”

He could just imagine her rolling her beautiful eyes. Even with miles between them, it was amazing how easily she could piss him off.

“But, you haven’t heard?…” The Deputy paused and John was suddenly on edge, she sounded unexpectedly pleased with herself. “It’s a nice ranch you have here, would be a shame for you to … mmm…. lose it.”

“What?” John hissed into the receiver. His mind raced, she can’t be-

“Don’t worry though, I’ll take good care of it.” There was a lull of static and then a small gasp “Are these silk sheets??”

John’s hands were in a white knuckle grip. How had she managed it? The place had been crawling with guards-

A hesitant knock at the door drew his attention.

“What?” he snapped, although he was sure he already knew the answer. The handle turned, but the door was locked, and it would stay that way, no need for an audience to this disaster.

“We’ve lost all contact with Mike and his crew at your ranch,” The reply was muffled through the door “the radios must be down. They never called for backup.”

“Hold off on sending anyone else out there for now,” John gritted his teeth “I’m on a call.”

As the footsteps receded down the hall the Deputy’s voice crackled over the radio again. “Is this real marble in the ensuite too? Oh John, you shouldn’t have!”

At her brazen taunting, John’s cock rose, much to his chagrin. She was playing with him. It was impressive and humiliating, the fact that she had so quietly cleared the ranch and taken it for herself. Thoughts of her, going through his things, her hands trailing across the railings and walls only encouraged his erection.

The Deputy was willful, but also relentless, traits that held so much promise, if she would just accept her place in the project and allow him to put her through her paces.

“How clever.” John mocked her if only in an attempt to quash his own growing need; his erection now bulged painfully against his pants. How highly she must think of herself. If she only knew how much she truly vexed him. John’s cock twitched at the thought of having her smart mouth made useful to him, at least that would quieten her. He gritted his teeth, the Deputy’s teasing was going to push him over the edge. It was her fault for inspiring such immoral thoughts in him.

“Darling, you better be fast because when I find you I’ll make you wish I had drowned you in the river.” his voice is strained, nearly a growl, but the threat isn’t empty, he’s promised himself their next encounter will be a memorable one.

She ignored the threat and cooed at him from the other end of the receiver, “Blow me.”

Wetting his lips, John forcefully tried to will away his erection but it was no use. He really shouldn't…. But the thought of release was so tempting. Setting down the receiver John groaned. It was times like this he was thankful for the discrete tube of hand lotion in the top drawer of his desk. He hated her for reducing him to this. Undoing his pants, he slipped his cock free. Obtrusive images, of the Deputy in his bedroom under entirely different circumstances, flitted through his mind. Her body tangled in his silken sheets, breathy pants, and moans spilling from her. Surely John would have time to coax several yeses from her lips then; the thought made him eager and annoyed at himself all at once.

Grabbing the receiver with his free hand John clicked it on. His rhythm faltered but his pride wouldn’t allow him to let her have the last word. “You can cause as much trouble as you like, mock my position and this project, but just know I will find you wherever you hide. Your friends will hear your screams all the way across the Henbane.” John tossed the receiver away in frustration, and quickened his strokes, he was so close.

“Oh John,” clearly, the Deputy’s pride would not allow him the last word either. He imagined her voice to sound suggestive, almost seductive. Damn her. “You can eat my ass.” She delivered the last line deadpan, venom punctuating each word, before slamming the radio down.

John’s breath hitched and he moaned softly through clenched teeth as he climaxed. 

He would make her atone, for his own sake as much as hers, he had to.


End file.
